Dark Angel
by BeBeL Malfoy
Summary: Num mundo destruído, Gina Weasley não se lembra de quem é. Mantém seu passado esquecido até que alguém a reconhece, alguém que pode ajudá-la a descobrir por que não se lembra de nada, e por que é perseguida por tipos estranhos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** nada disso me pertence… é tudo da Warner, JK Rowling etc etc… não ganho nada com essa joça, nem pretendo...

**N/A**: esta fic é baseada no seriado homônimo, que era exibido pela Fox. Mas eu tirei somente uma idéia do seriado, a fic vai ser muito diferente... enjoy! ;D

**Prólogo**

As pessoas caminhavam tranqüilamente - algumas nem tão tranqüilas assim – pela avenida movimentada no centro de Londres. Carros buzinavam, pessoas entravam e saíam dos inúmeros edifícios que margeavam os dois lados da avenida. Era mais um dia normal e abafado de julho, pelo menos até aquele momento. A maioria das pessoas que ali passavam não tinha a menor idéia do que havia acontecido num mundo paralelo que elas desconheciam em menos de 24 horas. Elas desconheciam o mundo bruxo em parte por ele ser mantido em segredo – embora não nas últimas horas-, e em parte por causa de seu ceticismo, por serem demasiado cegas para verem todas as evidências que estavam ali, bem em frente aos seus olhos, como corujas voando em plena luz do dia e pessoas com capas e expressões estranhas de profunda satisfação aparecessem com freqüência absurda naquele dia, em meados de julho. Se os chamados trouxas não fossem tão obtusos e tão convenientemente incapazes de enxergar os muitos sinais que praticamente batiam às suas portas, eles perceberiam que o mundo bruxo estava em festa.

Uma grande parte dos bruxos festejava novamente a derrota de Lord Voldemort, e comemorava feliz, sem preocupações com os trouxas, o fim da Segunda Guerra. Muitas mortes haviam acontecido para que Voldemort fosse finalmente derrotado, inclusive do próprio Harry Potter, que o matara, mas os sobreviventes estavam felizes de forma egoísta. E daí se Harry Potter morreu? Estamos todos salvos. Ao menos era o que os bruxos que comemoravam e banqueteavam pensavam. O que eles não sabiam era que a guerra não havia de fato terminado. O grupo descontente com a queda de Voldemort, os chamados Comensais da Morte, momentaneamente esquecidos em vista dos acontecimentos recentes, se preparavam para dar um último golpe, um que eles haviam cuidadosa e meticulosamente armado, e que logo seria desferido. É claro que os Comensais não imaginaram que o dia do golpe seria o dia seguinte à ruína de seu chefe, mas este fato servira apenas para aumentar sua ira. Aquele, após tantos meses de preparo, seria o dia em que todos conheceriam a sua cólera.

E os trouxas, inconscientes de que a fúria dos Comensais da Morte de Lord Voldemort seria conhecida em breve, continuavam seus caminhos, alguns apressados e outros caminhando calmamente, observando as vitrines das lojas ao longo da avenida. O Sol começava a se pôr, e uma claridade avermelhada banhava as árvores e flores no canteiro que dividia os lados da avenida. Um homem parou à frente de uma vitrine onde vários aparelhos de televisão estavam expostos, cada um exibindo um canal diferente. O homem acendeu um cigarro e consultou seu relógio de bolso. Não tardaria muito agora.

De fato, no máximo dez segundos após o homem consultar seu relógio, ouviu-se uma série de explosões em diversas partes da cidade, ao mesmo tempo em que todas as televisões apagaram, assim como os semáforos ao longo da avenida, e um _outdoor_ luminoso na calçada oposta à da loja de eletrodomésticos. As pessoas que olhavam ao redor assustadas, tentado encontrar a causa daquelas explosões medonhas, nem imaginavam que estouros como aqueles estavam acontecendo simultaneamente em todo Reino Unido. E nem imaginavam a profundidade de tais atos.

Gina ouvia gritos de excitação e barulhos distantes de explosão do calabouço onde se encontrava. Tremeu involuntariamente ao ouvir uma gargalhada particularmente maligna, e olhou em volta. Todos que se encontravam ali estavam com a mesma expressão assustada e amedrontada, e visivelmente todos sabiam que alguma coisa estava claramente errada, ainda mais errada do que estivera até então. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar se lá fora alguém importante para ela não estaria sendo vítima de alguma daquelas explosões. Fechou os olhos com força e abraçou as pernas, deixando escapar lágrimas por entre as pálpebras cerradas, imaginando por que raios estaria naquele lugar.

**N/A 2: **aí está o prólogo, muito curtinho e que não explica nada! risos Mas o primeiro capitulo sai em breve e ele explica muita coisa!

**N/A 3: **um super beijo pra minha mãe/beta Mya, meu xuxuzão!

**N/B: **um bejaum pra béu lindona q dexo eu istragah a fiki dela.. ti amul moxa ;)

**N/A 4**: tbm t amo! 


	2. Nada Será Como Antes

** Capítulo 1 – Nada será como antes**

Max pedalava depressa, já estava atrasada para o trabalho. Parou na fila de carros, motos e bicicletas que se estendia à frente da guarita que separava os setores 4 e 5, tirou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos do rosto e bufou. Era o típico _rush _matinal que ela enfrentava toda vez que se atrasava, o que era freqüente demais para ser aceitável, ela tinha que admitir. Era de consentimento geral que o Colapso – "série de ataques terroristas que destruiu a sólida estrutura política e econômica do Reino Unido", como foi divulgado nos noticiários – havia piorado, e muito, a vida de todos os habitantes não só de Londres, mas de todo o país. Max não se lembrava de como era antes dele, na verdade não se lembrava de nada até a manhã do fatídico dia do Colapso. Esse nome fora adotado tão logo os estragos do ataque foram contabilizados, e não havia outro melhor para descrever o que de fato acontecera com o país. Além dos estragos físicos no Parlamento, no Palácio de Buckingham, e em outras entidades importantíssimas tanto política quanto economicamente, havia também os estragos virtuais. Todos os dados, sem exceção, que se encontravam em computadores públicos ou pessoais, foram irrecuperavelmente apagados.A quantia de dinheiro que se encontrava nos bancos, qualquer que fosse ele, havia subitamente perdido seus donos, e aquelas quantias que só existiam através das telas do computador desapareceram como num passe de mágica. Agora não havia nenhuma superpotência mundial aliada para salvar o Reino Unido do buraco. Até mesmo a Família Real tinha entrado em decadência. Outrora um país de grande influência no cenário mundial, a Inglaterra era agora um país decadente. Empréstimos vieram e se foram sem efetivamente melhorar a vida da população, que agora, cinco anos depois, vivia acostumada aos estragos do Colapso.

Max mostrou ao guarda à frente da guarita seu passe de entregadora e se apressou para o outro lado do muro, entrando nos limites do setor 5. Londres agora era praticamente uma cidade fantasma, dois terços de sua população a abandonou logo após os ataques. A cidade fora dividida em dez setores, mas seis deles eram quase totalmente desertos. Tipos estranhos e suspeitos moravam agora lá, e coisas incomuns já não mais surpreendiam àqueles que se recusaram a sair de sua amada cidade.

Max chegou à Jam Pony com quase meia hora de atraso, largou a bicicleta na entrada e rapidamente se dirigiu ao balcão onde recebia suas tarefas diárias. Seu chefe atirou-lhe uma pilha de pacotes antes que ela abrisse a boca.

- Atrasada como sempre – disse ele demonstrando seu mau-humor característico. Max fez menção de falar algo, mas ele a interrompeu com um gesto impaciente. – Bip, bip, bip, tempo é dinheiro, gracinha. Se manda. – e jogou em cima da pilha de pacotes uma prancheta.

Max leu rapidamente a primeira linha da primeira folha da prancheta, guardou-a juntamente com os pacotes na mochila e saiu apressada para entregá-los aos seus respectivos destinos. Não adorava esse emprego como entregadora, mas lhe permitia livre acesso pelos setores da cidade e lhe rendia uma quantia que ela quase podia chamar de salário. Além disso, não restavam muitas opções de trabalho sem qualificação depois do Colapso. Viviam o que chamavam de depressão, mas Max não entendia muito bem o porquê disso. Ela não se lembrava de como era antes, verdade. Mas as pessoas não pareciam deprimidas. Diziam a ela que tudo era melhor antes, com bastante comida e trabalho e coisas que funcionavam de verdade, e ela não duvidava disso. Ainda assim discordava do termo 'depressão'. Todos estavam sem dinheiro, mas não pareciam de todo deprimidos. A vida continua.

Chegando ao primeiro destino, Max conferiu o endereço e retirou um dos pacotes da mochila. Encontrava-se à porta de um edifício alto, aparentemente comercial. Subiu os degraus da entrada, passou pelas portas de vidro e parou de frente a um balcão, onde uma mulher loira de cabelos encaracolados lia uma revista de fofocas. Pigarreou para indicar sua presença e a mulher levantou os olhos cansados para Max.

- Preciso de uma assinatura – disse ela estendendo à mulher loira a prancheta, que se curvou para assinar no lugar indicado. Enquanto isso, Max deu uma olhada no prédio do outro lado da rua, avistou um objeto brilhante e sorriu com o canto da boca. – Posso ir ao toalete? – perguntou quando a mulher lhe entregou de volta a prancheta. Ela indicou que era no fim do corredor e voltou à sua revista. Certificando-se de que ela estava absorta na revista, Max sorrateiramente entrou pela porta que levava à escada de incêndio.

Subiu dois lances e saiu em um corredor bem iluminado e cheio de portas. Parou à primeira janela que viu e tirou de dentro da mochila um par de binóculos. Colocou-os na frente do rosto, procurando o brilho que vira do saguão. Achou-o e descobriu se tratar de uma estátua, indiscutivelmente de ouro, no quarto andar do edifício à frente. Desceu novamente as escadas, passou pela mulher loira e sua revista de fofocas e agradeceu-a rapidamente. Passando pelas portas de vidro, atravessou a rua pouco movimentada e parou em frente ao edifício que abrigava a estátua brilhante. Sua fachada não era tão vistosa quanto à do prédio em frente, apenas uma porta de madeira com a pintura verde lascada entre duas lojas de materiais elétricos. Max aproximou-se da porta e observou os botões do interfone. Cada um estava etiquetado com o número dos apartamentos, mas o que se encontrava à direita da última fileira indicava que ele correspondia ao apartamento do zelador. Ela estava a um milímetro de apertá-lo quando ouviu uma voz rouca e falha às suas costas.

- Que é que você quer, moça? – perguntou a voz claramente desconfiada. Max virou-se e deu de cara com um velho senhor, os cabelos grisalhos desgrenhados, vestindo um macacão cinza e segurando algumas sacolas de compras.

- O senhor é o zelador? – indagou ao velho com sua voz mais doce.

- Sim, sou, que é que você quer? – repetiu o homem.

- É que eu estou com muita, mas muita vontade de ir ao banheiro. Sabe, eu me levanto às quatro e meia e até agora não tive a oportunidade de ir ao toalete. A mulher ali do outro lado não quis nem me ouvir, não me deixou entrar lá. – apontou para o edifício em que estivera momentos antes – Eu certamente não estaria pedindo se não estivesse em maus bocados. – completou com a voz um pouco chorosa.

- Eu não deveria deixar, não deveria mesmo. – disse o velho, mais para si do que para ela, chacoalhando a cabeça grisalha.

- Por favor, juro que vai ser rápido! – Max insistiu.

O homem pareceu pensar por um instante e então disse, hesitante:

- Está bem, está bem. Você tem dois minutos, sim?

- Ah, sim, serão suficientes.

O zelador abriu a porta de madeira com uma tetrachave e apontou para o fim da escada na qual o curto hall em que agora se encontravam terminava.

- Meu apartamento é no terraço. Estou pensando em me mudar aqui para baixo, está certo que o quartinho é bem menor, mas me pouparia um esforço danado, entende? – Max concordou com a cabeça. Ao passarem pelo quarto andar, ela calculou que o apartamento onde a estátua se encontrava era o 4C, mas talvez nem precisasse saber.

Subiram mais um lance e saíram num terraço ventoso e sujo. Logo à frente da porta que levava às escadas havia um pequeno quarto com apenas uma janela coberta por cortinas encardidas. O velho abriu a porta e indicou uma divisória de pano à direita de Max.

- Não tem porta, sabe. Sou só eu mesmo... – disse ele como quem se desculpa – De qualquer forma, vou só colocar as compras aqui dentro e ficarei lá fora, para você ficar mais à vontade. – ele depositou as sacolas e o molho de chaves sobre a mesa pequena e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Max pegou o molho de chaves e examinou-o. Com sorte só havia uma tetrachave, o que ela constatou. Abriu rapidamente o bolso da frente de sua mochila e tirou dele uma saboneteira. Abriu-a e fixou as quatro faces da chave, uma de cada vez, ao longo do sabonete. Fechou novamente a saboneteira e guardou-a no bolso da mochila. Limpou a chave na manga da blusa e recolocou-a sobre a mesa. Correu até o banheiro e puxou a descarga, apressando-se para fora da quitinete do zelador. Encontrou-o apreciando a vista da rua e agradeceu-o, encostando-se na mureta ao lado dele.

- Sempre morei nesta parte de Londres, sabe. Nasci naquela rua ali – disse o velho nostalgicamente, apontando para uma rua secundária além dos prédios ao lado. Max virou-se para a esquerda e viu uma clarabóia. Suspeitando que fosse do apartamento que a interessava, ela se aproximou, passando a mão pela mureta, e descobriu, com um sorriso que fez seus olhos castanhos brilharem, que uma estatueta de ouro refulgia claramente à luz do sol no apartamento abaixo.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Muitíssimo obrigada por ter me ajudado! – o homem concordou com a cabeça, sem virar-se para ela. Continuava absorto em sua nostalgia.

Assim que Max passou pela porta que levava às escadas, fechou-a e examinou a maçaneta. Concluiu que poderia, mais tarde, abri-la com um grampo, e desceu as escadas.

- Uau, Max, você está fazendo isso com mais freqüência a cada dia!

- Tenho que tirar dinheiro de algum lugar, não acha, Bear? – Max meio justificou, meio perguntou ao homem negro, alto e corpulento, que suspirou.

- Eu faço pra você. – disse, convencido, estendendo a mão para a saboneteira que Max segurava sorrindo – Estão em ordem? – perguntou apontando para as marcas deixadas pela tetrachave no sabonete.

- Sim. Obrigada, Bear, eu te adoro! – agradeceu Max, esticando-se por cima do balcão para dar um beijo estalado no amigo. Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei que sim, ruivinha! – e, olhando para o braço esquerdo dela, acrescentou, o sorriso sumindo: - Eles te deram uma trégua? – Ela também fechou a cara.

- Sim, faz muito tempo desde a última vez que vi algum deles, mas não sei se quer dizer muita coisa. Eu adoraria saber por que eles me perseguem. Quem sabe se um dia eles me pegarem eles me contem antes de me matar?

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, Max. – disse ele sombrio.

- Não estou brincando. Pego a chave às oito?

- Oito está bom. Se cuida, Max! – alertou o amigo

- Eu irei me cuidar, Bear. Até as oito!

A rua, antes pouco movimentada, encontrava-se praticamente deserta agora. As únicas pessoas do lado de fora eram um mendigo embrulhado em um cobertor esfarrapado, que comia uma sopa debaixo do poste em um beco e uma mulher ruiva, vestida com uma jaqueta de couro, jeans e coturnos, parada à frente de uma porta de madeira pintada de verde, muito lascada. Tirou uma tetrachave do bolso e observou-a. "É melhor que a chave do Bear funcione" pensou. Sabia que iria funcionar, ele nunca lhe falhara antes. Pensando nisto, enfiou a chave na fechadura e girou-a, segurando a respiração. Para seu alívio, a porta abriu, rangendo como se pedisse óleo nas dobradiças. Max entrou no pequeno hall e fechou a porta cuidadosamente. Subiu as escadas até o terraço e parou em frente à porta que levava para o lado de fora. Supunha que ela estivesse trancada, mas uma visão mais atenciosa mostrou-a que estava apenas fechada. Com muita cautela, girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu, convenientemente sem ruídos. Antes de sair para o terraço ventoso, meteu a cabeça para fora, a fim de checar o zelador. A luz dentro de sua quitinete estava acesa e as cortinas encardidas, corridas. Max ouviu um barulho de rádio e supôs que o velho estivesse lá dentro ouvindo um jogo qualquer de futebol. Saiu para o terraço e seguiu até a clarabóia, olhando por cima dos ombros para se certificar que o zelador continuava dentro de seu quartinho. Olhando por ela viu que a luz da sala estava apagada, e a pouca iluminação provinha da luz da lua que entrava pela clarabóia, e agora apresentava uma longa e fina sombra de Max no chão ao lado da mesinha de centro. Ela abriu com certa dificuldade o trinco da vidraça e abriu-a.

O teto da sala não era alto, tinha pouco mais de dois metros. Max repassou mentalmente o que iria fazer: dependurar-se na borda da clarabóia agora aberta, pular o mais silenciosamente possível para dentro do apartamento, pegar a estatueta e procurar algum móvel alto o suficiente para conseguir içar-se novamente para o terraço. Sabia que este plano não era muito bom, mas não tinha outra escolha. Segurou firmemente as bordas empoeiradas da clarabóia e deixou suas pernas caírem para dentro do apartamento mal-iluminado. Esperou alguns segundos até que elas tivessem parado de balançar precariamente e saltou em cima do tapete que cobria uma grande parte do chão da sala. Ela examinou rapidamente o cômodo. À sua frente havia uma grande porta de correr verde com puxadores prateados, e à esquerda dela se encontrava uma mesinha de canto onde a estatueta repousava. Do lado direito ficava um grande quadro, próximo a uma porta que levava ao pequeno hall e se encontrava aberta. Oposta à porta de correr estava uma outra idêntica a ela, e em cada lado havia uma poltrona preta de couro.

Avançou para a estatueta, pegou-a e examinou-a à fraca luz do luar, sorrindo marotamente. Preparava-se para guardá-la na mochila quando ouviu uma voz arrastada atrás de si.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o homem tentando claramente não soar preocupado. Max não respondeu, apenas virou-se para ele, que aparentemente saíra da porta de correr às costas dela. Ele era alto e loiro e trazia uma das mãos dentro do roupão de seda preta, visivelmente segurando alguma coisa. Max o teria achado bonito em outra ocasião. Ao ver Max seu rosto pareceu desanuviar-se. Não podia vê-la com clareza porque ela se encontrava nas sombras, mas tinha certeza que era uma mulher, e isso já o aliviava imensamente. – Você é uma ladra? – perguntou, assumindo um tom arrogante e superior.

Ela não se deixou intimidar e respondeu, maliciosamente:

- A garota tem que arrumar dinheiro.

O loiro pareceu ainda mais aliviado. Max deixou escapar um ruído de dúvida e ele disse, ligeiramente desconcertado:

- Eu estava esperando outra pessoa.

- Creio que não era o sujeito que entrega pizza. – respondeu, com um sorriso que não foi percebido por ele devido à fraca iluminação, que o impedia de ver o rosto dela com clareza.

Ele preferiu ignorar este último comentário e pousou o olhar na peça nas mãos de Max.

- Você tem bom gosto. Francês, anos 20, atribuído a Chitarus.

- Quem quer que seja. – retrucou ela, dando de ombros e recolocando a estatueta no lugar.

- Oh! Então, o quê, você gostou por que era brilhante? – perguntou, irônico, assumindo ainda mais o tom de extrema superioridade.

- Não, porque é a deusa egípcia Bast, a deusa que compreende todas as deusas, olho de Ra, protetora, vingadora, destruidora, doadora de vida que vive para sempre. – respondeu num tom que quase se igualava ao dele, e então acrescentou – Eu amaria ficar aqui e discutir arte, mas tenho que voar.

Deu dois passos à frente, com o objetivo de alcançar o hall. Entretanto, quando o luar que entrava pela clarabóia iluminou seu rosto e seus cabelos, o loiro soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que fez Max paralisar no meio de seu trajeto.

- Weasley? – perguntou, desconfiado.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele e perguntou:

- O que disse?

- O que foi, Weasley, ficou surda? – ele falava como se tratá-la mal fosse um velho hábito.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou, desnorteada. – Você me conhece?

- Além de surda, perdeu a memória? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, que imediatamente causou repulsa nela. Contudo, ao olhar nos olhos dela, o sorriso sumiu. – Você perdeu a memória?

- O que é que você acha? – replicou a ruiva, irônica. – Eu me chamo Max Guevara, e se quiser continuar conversando comigo, por favor, me chame assim. – fez uma pausa e perguntou novamente – Você me conhece?

Ele pareceu ponderar por um instante, e então respondeu:

- Dos tempos de Hogwarts. – respondeu secamente.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hogwarts? Que diabo é isso? – ela parecia cada vez mais confusa.

- É a escola que nós dois costumávamos freqüentar. – ele respondia como um entrevistado esnobe e famoso responderia ao seu entrevistador.

- E quem é você?

- Draco Malfoy. – respondeu como se o nome devesse causar algum tipo de impacto na ruiva, o que não aconteceu.

- E onde fica essa tal escola? Eu nunca ouvi falar dela... É claro que hoje em dia restam poucas boas escolas...

- Na Escócia. Fica ao lado de Hogsmeade. – ao ver o olhar ainda mais confuso da ruiva, acrescentou: - É o único vilarejo inteiramente bruxo do Reino Unido. Bom, mas atualmente está praticamente abandonado... Onde é que você está indo?

Max tinha se virado novamente e reiniciado o trajeto até a porta, mas virou-se mais uma vez para ele.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta de ter ouvido você falar a palavra _bruxo_, e definitivamente não estou para brincadeiras.

Ela esperava que ele gritasse "primeiro de abril" ou então caísse na gargalhada, mas ele apenas chacoalhou a cabeça, passando a mão pela testa.

- Eu também não estou. Você é uma bruxa, assim como eu. – ela bufou, mas ele permaneceu calmo. – Provavelmente você já emitiu alguma magia involuntariamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- É claro que não. Se você realmente me conhece e estiver disposto a falar alguma coisa sobre meu passado, estou às ordens, mas por favor não abuse da minha paciência com histórias da carochinha. – Apesar de se negar veementemente a acreditar nas baboseiras que o loiro falava, ela não tinha tanta certeza se ele estaria apenas fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ele caminhou até a porta que separava a sala e o hall e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse.

- Feche e abra a porta – disse a ela. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado e então fechou a porta e abriu-a em seguida.

- O que tem demais nisso? – começava a perder a paciência com aquele homem, mas, por algum motivo que desconhecia, continuava ali, incapaz de sair e deixá-lo sozinho com suas maluquices.

Ele aproximou-se da porta e fechou-a novamente. Tirou de dentro do roupão um objeto fino de madeira, apontou-o para a porta e murmurou:

- _Colloportus _ - e, virando-se para Max, acrescentou: - Tente abri-la agora.

Demorou alguns instantes até que ela processasse a informação. Ainda estava estupefata com a encenação – ou o que quer que fosse que ele estava fazendo – do loiro quando girou a maçaneta, inutilmente. A porta estava trancada.

- Que tipo de truque é esse? – perguntou, cética, sem se importar com o olhar triunfante que ele lhe lançava.

Ele ignorou a pergunta e apontou novamente o artefato de madeira para a porta.

- _Alorromora_ – a porta escancarou-se com um estrondo, mas Max não parecia totalmente convencida. Na verdade, ela não parecia nada convencida.

Ele pediu que ela quebrasse qualquer coisa na sala. Max o achava cada vez mais louco, mas fez o que ele pediu. Ela pegou um vaso numa mesinha no hall e jogou-o no chão. Ele provavelmente era caríssimo, mas ela não se importava, o loiro que havia pedido, ele que arcasse com as conseqüências depois. Convencida de que isto finalmente acabaria com o ânimo dele, Max sorriu. Ainda assim ele pareceu não se abalar, murmurou "_Reparo_" e as minúsculas peças que se espalharam por todo o ambiente juntaram-se novamente, e em um milésimo de segundo o vaso estava novamente inteiro. Apanhou o vaso no chão e colocou-o na mesinha. Max fitou o chão no local onde havia jogado o vaso por alguns instantes e depois sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. Ele sorriu, convencido de que agora ela acreditaria. Entrou por um corredor e pediu que Max o acompanhasse.

Entraram numa cozinha razoavelmente grande, com as paredes e o piso pretos. Caminharam até um balcão que ficava no centro do ambiente, com dois bancos pretos de cada lado. Ele ofereceu algo para beber, que ela negou, então se sentaram um de frente para o outro.

- Então... – começou ela.

- Então o quê?

- Como assim o quê? – perguntou, atônita – Não vai me explicar nada sobre bruxaria ou feitiços ou escolas estranhas?

Ele suspirou, então disse:

- Existe, paralelamente a esse mundo no qual você vive, um mundo mágico. Os únicos trouxas – pessoas que não são bruxas – que sabem da existência desse mundo são os governantes, com os quais o pessoal do Ministério da Magia mantém relações para evitar que os demais trouxas descubram os bruxos.

- Tem um Ministério? – seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela ficava cada vez mais surpresa.

- Mas é claro que tem. Na realidade não restou muita coisa depois do Colapso. Mas aos poucos ele está se reestruturando. Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo, além dos encarregados do governo trouxa, os parentes dos sangue-ruins também ficam sabendo da nossa existência.

- Sangue-ruins? – ela perguntou.

- Bruxos descendentes de trouxas. Nunca ouviram uma palavra a respeito de bruxaria até receberem a carta de Hogwarts.

- Você não parece simpatizar com eles. – ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela sorriu também, mas subitamente o sorriso sumiu. – Eu era – quer dizer, sou, - uma sangue-ruim?

- Não. Sua família era tradicional, e até onde eu sei eram todos bruxos.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, absorta em seus pensamentos. Por muito tempo ela não pensara em sua família, não imaginara se ela realmente existia e como eram seus parentes. Ela havia aprendido a conviver só, sem saber de onde ou de quem viera. E agora, após tanto tempo, existia alguém que os conhecera, alguém que podia lhe dar todas respostas para suas inúmeras perguntas acumuladas durante os anos, guardadas em algum canto empoeirado do seu cérebro, prontas para serem ditas em voz alta pela primeira vez. Max pensou na primeira e mais óbvia pergunta, e foi acometida por um misto de raiva, tristeza e rejeição. Crispou os lábios e pronunciou-a com a voz sumida:

- Onde eles estão? Por que não procuraram por mim?

Pela expressão dele, ela entendeu.

- Eles estão mortos, não é?

- Sim. Sinto muito. – Ele parecia não sentir nada, mas ela não se importou.

- Não precisa. Eu nem ao menos me lembro. Não é como se eu realmente estivesse sofrendo. Pra falar a verdade, é como se eu nunca os conhecera. – Fez uma pausa, fitando o nada, e então perguntou: - Eram muitos?

Ele soltou uma exclamação.

- Demais. Nem sei ao certo quantos irmãos você tinha, só sei que eram muitos. E nenhuma outra mulher, pelo que sei. Você era a caçula. – Pareceu pensar por alguns instantes e então começou a enumerar – tinha o guarda-costas do Harry Potter, aqueles gêmeos metidos a engraçadinhos, um que era bem nerd... E os mais velhos, que não estudaram na mesma época que eu, deviam ser dois ou três. Quem sabe até mesmo uns cinco.

- Uau. – Ela exclamou. De todas as fantasias que tivera sobre sua família, nenhuma se assemelhara à real. Nunca pensara que fosse a caçula de uma família de sabe-se lá quantos homens. Ele riu novamente pelo nariz. – Você era amigo de algum deles? – Perguntou, já adivinhando a resposta.

Ele olhou-a incrédulo por alguns instantes. Depois pareceu lembrar-se que ela não tinha idéia do ódio que sempre fora cultivado entre a família dela e a dele. Não, ele não fora amigo de nenhum dos Weasley, e nunca trocara palavras não-ofensivas com ninguém da família até então.

- Não. Nenhum deles gostava de mim e a recíproca era verdadeira.

- E como... – ela começou. Esperou alguns instantes e repetiu – Como eles morreram?

- Durante a Guerra. Pouco antes ou pouco depois do Colapso.

Ela olhou-o, confusa.

- Guerra? Que guerra?

Ele suspirou. Ela não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo da maldita guerra. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de mandá-la descobrir sozinha e expulsá-la de sua casa a vassouradas por ter tentado roubá-lo. No entanto, apenas suspirou. Ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, tomando fôlego, e então começou.

- Há vários anos atrás, quando meus pais ainda eram jovens, um bruxo muito poderoso começou a ganhar fama. Ele odiava sangues-ruins e pessoas fracas, e começou a se aliar a aqueles que também odiavam os sangues-ruins. Foi conquistando fiéis, por assim dizer.

- E queria dominar o mundo. – disse Max

- Quase isso.

- Que clichê!

- É. Mas esse clichê provocou terror no mundo bruxo, porque o cara ganhava cada vez mais poder. Seu nome era Lord Voldemort. Só pra ter uma noção, ninguém tinha coragem de pronunciar seu nome. Uns por respeito, outros por puro medo.

"Então, quando ele estava no auge de seu poder, ele ouviu falar de uma profecia, que resumidamente dizia que um fedelho que na época não tinha nem saído das fraldas teria o poder para destruí-lo. Ele descobriu onde encontrar o tal garoto e tentou matá-lo."

- Um bebê? – perguntou Max, horrorizada.

- Sim, um bebê. Ele não estava nem aí se era bebê, mulher, careca ou idoso. A profecia dizia que ele tinha o poder para detê-lo, e tudo o que ele queria era garantir que isso não acontecesse.

"Mas aconteceu. Ele chegou na casa dos Potter, matou os pais do garoto, mas não conseguiu matar o Harry Potter."

- Como assim? – a falta de conhecimento da ruiva irritava Draco profundamente, mas mesmo de má vontade ele explicou:

- Existe um feitiço que mata as pessoas. Ele lançou o feitiço no menino Potter e a coisa simplesmente voltou-se contra ele. Ele ficou totalmente enfraquecido, nem o corpo sobrou. E Potter ficou apenas com uma cicatriz na testa e a fama de "menino-que-sobreviveu". E ele nem fez nada.

- Vejo que você não simpatiza com ele.

- Ele era uma piada, isso sim.

- Você o conhece?

- Estudamos juntos. – disse fazendo uma careta. – Ele era o melhor amigo do seu irmão, ia pra sua casa nas férias e tudo mais. E você era apaixonada por ele, me lembro de você ter mandado um cartão pra ele um ano, no dia dos namorados.

Ela pareceu levar um choque.

- Eu? Não me imagino mandando cartões pra ninguém. – disse, rindo.

- Mas mandou. E a sua paixão por ele não durou muito, acho que você cansou de ser desprezada por ele.

- Ele me desprezava?

- Aparentemente sim. Mas eu não conversava com ele sobre seus relacionamentos, então não posso te dizer com certeza.

Eles passaram alguns momentos em silêncio até que Max indagou Draco sobre o desfecho da história.

- Bom... Depois de treze anos, o Lord voltou, conseguiu um corpo novo, convocou os velhos fiéis, armou o circo todo com o objetivo principal de...

- Matar Harry Potter. – ela o interrompeu. – Certo?

- Certo. Enquanto isso o terror voltava às ruas, a paranóia era quase palpável. Algumas pessoas uniram-se a Dumbledore e formaram uma Ordem. Dumbledore era o maior bruxo da época, só que no sentido oposto ao de Voldemort. Era o único que conhecia a identidade real do Lord e o único de quem ele tinha medo. E também era o maior puxa-saco do Potter, além de ser o diretor de Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore montou a Ordem da Fênix, e seus pais, seus irmãos e talvez até mesmo você faziam parte. A guerra foi seguindo, mais gente morreu, mais gente se uniu a Voldemort, mais gente se uniu a Dumbledore. Então, numa noite no meio de julho, Harry Potter e Voldemort batalharam pela última vez, cada qual com seus aliados. Muita gente morreu. Os dois inclusive. E grande parte da sua família."

Max permaneceu em silêncio. Aquela história parecia fantástica demais para ser verdade, e ainda assim ela não duvidava de uma só palavra que ele dizia.

- No dia seguinte, os Comensais da Morte, que eram os fiéis seguidores do Lord, desferiram o ataque que haviam planejado durante meses. Destruíram vilas inteiras, as maiores escolas de bruxaria, todas as unidades do Gringotes que conseguiram localizar, o Ministério da Magia, além, é claro, dos bancos e do governo trouxa. Tudo virou um caos.

- Isso eu sei. Só não imaginava que tudo partiu de um bando de bruxos raivosos. Disseram que foram terroristas.

- Claro que disseram isso. O que você esperava, que o Primeiro-Ministro trouxa simplesmente falasse em rede nacional que o país fora destruído por bruxos, quando a população nem ao menos sabia que bruxaria existia?

- Você tem razão. Aí sim o caos seria total. O que é Gingotes?

- Gringotes. É o banco dos bruxos.

Max olhou pela janela. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Tudo que Draco acabara de falar parecia muito fantástico para ser real, e no entanto ela não conseguia duvidar dele. Ela tirou seu casaco de couro e colocou-o em cima do balcão, levando as mãos à boca em seguida. Perguntava-se se deveria acreditar naquela história e aceitá-la como a verdadeira de sua vida.

Ainda estava perdida em seus devaneios quando Draco puxou seu braço esquerdo bruscamente.

- O que... – ela começou, mas interrompeu-se ao ver o que Draco examinava. – Tatuagem de mau gosto. – disse, apontando com o queixo para o desenho em seu braço. – Da época que eu não me lembro. Não consigo imaginar por que raios... Que cara é essa? – perguntou ao ver a expressão assombrada do loiro.

- É a Marca Negra. – disse ele em tom sombrio.

**N/A: **Geez, como esse cap ficou grande! PP até q enfim consegui termina-lo! o/

**N/A 2: **Talvez já tenha dado pra perceber, mas se nao tiver vou esclarecer: tanto o Draco quanto a Gina estão bastante diferentes do que costumamos ver nas fics. Espero q gostem deles do jeito q estão

**N/A 3: **A parada da chave do predio do Draco, eu nao tenho nem ideia se isso funciona mesmo risos se alguem souber com certeza, me avise!

N/A 4: nao tenho garantia de quando o proximo capitulo vai chegar / espero que eu consiga nao demorar muito


End file.
